


Flamingo Shorts

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [5]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: I couldn't resist okay???, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: So.... I guess we know who has the flamingo shorts now.





	Flamingo Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. I wrote this in five minutes. It had to happen.

“Anti? Why are you on the counter?”

Anti looked at Chase. “W̶h̸a̶t̷ ̵d̸o̵e̶s̸ ̸i̸t̷ ̸l̸o̵o̸k̴ ̸l̸i̴k̵e̴ ̵I̵’̸m̴ ̸d̷o̷i̶n̸g̶?̸ ̸I̶’̴m̸ ̷m̵o̵d̵e̵l̷i̶n̴g̴.̸”

Chase took a second glance. Same shirt, same shoes… oh my god. 

“Are you wearing Jack’s flamingo shorts?”

Marvin popped his head in. “He’s going mad looking for those you know.”

Anti grinned. “O̶h̵,̷ ̴I̷ ̸k̸n̷o̴w̴.̷~̶”̴

“Are you going to give them back?”

Anti crossed his legs and actually thought about it. “H̶o̸w̴ ̸c̶r̸a̷z̶y̸ ̶i̷s̷ ̴h̸e̴?̵”

“He’s made a lot of videos and social media posts.”

“̵H̴o̶w̴ ̸m̵a̸n̴y̶?̶”̴

“The company who made them personally responded that they don’t have them and will never get them back in stock. The whole community was devastated.”

“Damn.” Chase said. “I didn’t know that.”

“Seriously though. Are you going to give them back?”

Anti thought about it a little more and hopped off of the counter. “W̶I̵L̵F̴O̶R̶D̵ ̵I̷ ̵N̶E̶E̴D̴ ̴Y̷O̵U̷ ̷T̵O̶ ̶D̶U̵P̶L̴I̸C̸A̵T̵E̶ ̵S̶O̸M̴E̷ ̵S̸H̴O̶R̴T̸S̴!̸”

He disappeared. Marvin and Chase looked at each other. 

“And how long do you think he’s had them?”

“I’d say about four months.”

“Sounds about right.”

 


End file.
